


Getting Your Own Back

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Epilogue for Season 7's - Homecoming, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ordinary Daniel/Jack banter after our archaeologist comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Your Own Back

Daniel had a shy smile on his face, as he caught up to Jack. "So, 7:00 pm?"  he  
looked at his watch, "isn't that kind of late for dinner… especially if Teal'c  
gets cranky like you say?"  
   
"Well, we saved Jonas's world…that slimy bastard – Anubis, didn't get his grubby  
hands on the naquadria," Jack took a deep breath and added a tad sarcastically,  
"so dinner is running a little behind, Daniel." Jack cocked his head and looked  
at his friend strangely. "Do you remember our team get-togethers… you know,  
Friday nights at my place?"  
   
Grimacing, Daniel shook his head. "Sorry," the bewildered archaeologist pointed  
to his own weary noggin, "still getting tiny bits and pieces of my memory back  
but that isn't one of them." He knew that wasn't the answer Jack was hoping for,  
by the frown on his lean face.  
   
"I had to try," Jack admitted and then gave Daniel a friendly pat on the back.  
"It'll come back to you."  
   
"Were they good?" Daniel really wondered about this *friendship thing* that he  
and the other man were supposed to have. Seemed like every time he turned  
around, someone was telling him tales of the _O'Neill/Jackson_ escapades that  
took place on a regular basis around the SGC and off-world."  
   
"Were what good?" Jack repeated and then he realized what Daniel was asking him.  
"Team nights were the best, Danny boy."  
   
The young scientist's eyebrows rose extremely high. "Danny boy?"  
   
Grinning from ear to ear, Jack said, "don't worry, it'll come back to you."  
   
"But… _Danny boy_ , not very original," Daniel sputtered, not sure if he liked the  
moniker.  
  
Jack had walked a little ahead of the younger man and turned around with his  
hands spread out. "It sooooo suit's you, _spacemonkey_."  
  
" _Spacemonkey_!" Daniel choked out. "Oh, please tell me you just made that up?"  
  
"No can do, _plant boy_." Jack bit back the laughter that was bubbling up inside  
him, at the look on Daniel's face.  
  
" _Plant boy_!" At this point, Daniel had stopped walking and just stared after the  
man that was supposed to be his best friend; he started to wonder how close  
their actual friendship was, if the man could come up with names like that for  
him.  
  
"Get the lead out, Professor... Teal'c's stomach won't thank us for being late."  
Jack started to hum to himself and waited to see what Daniel's next question  
would be.  
  
Walking by Jack's side, Daniel warily glanced sideways at him. "Tell me, are  
there anymore nicknames out there that are going to come back to haunt me?"  
  
"Oh yeahsureyabetcha!"  
  
"You're enjoying this way too much, Jack." Daniel was peeved, to say the least.  
  
"A colonel's got to get his fun wherever and whenever he can, kiddo."  
  
"What's that say about archaeologists?" Daniel asked, as he stepped beside Jack  
in the elevator.  
  
"Let's put it this way, Daniel," Jack paused and pushed the button for level  
four, "you have a mug on your desk that says, and I quote, _archaeologists do it_  
 _in the dirt_."  
  
"I do?" Daniel's mouth fell open in surprise and thought Jack was pulling his  
leg.  
  
"Amazing isn't it? And here I thought you were such a shy, unassuming, type of  
guy." Jack shook his head. "Just goes to show a person that you never can tell  
what's underneath the skin."  
  
First thing on Daniel's agenda tomorrow morning was to check out that mug. There  
was one thing he did remember though and he made sure to tell Jack, as they left  
the elevator. "I did remember something else though."  
  
"Really, Daniel, what's that?" Jack couldn't wait to see what hidden memory  
popped up this time.  
  
"Remember when I asked you earlier if we get paid for this?"  
  
"Sure." Jack felt a bit apprehensive at the look on his friend's face.  
  
Just then the elevator doors slid open. Shouldering his way past the other man,  
Daniel remarked, "I get paid way more than you do."  
  
The End


End file.
